Chronicles of Jabhat, Imperial Intelligence Agent
by EvilWrath
Summary: These are letters and musings between Imperial Agent Jabhat Nusra aka Cipher 9 and his father Darth Gravus through the Agent story. Beware there are Agent Story spoilers here. I make no profit from this other then the enjoyment of the story,
1. Chapter 1

Darth Gravus sat down to read the message that was on his holopad. Seeing it was encrypted he knew that it could only be from one person, his son Imperial Agent Jabhat Nusra. It had been over two months since he last heard from him and that was a quick note telling him he was going to on assignment. Despite Jabhat not being force sensitive Darth Gravus was proud of his son. He had graduated 1st in his class at the Imperial Military Academy and had chosen to undergo Advanced Sniper training after graduation. Unlike many Sith he did not disown his son when it was apparent that he would not be following in his footsteps as a Sith. Instead Jabhat had joined Imperial Intelligence. In many ways Jabhat had a "normal" childhood. Gravus was a caring father and as he grew sent him to the best Imperial Academies credits and his influence could buy. He was openly kind to his son, not trying to hide the fact he had a force blind son and often told him he was proud of what he was doing in his service to the Empire. Jabhat's mother, Darth Gravus wife, had been killed by the JedI when he was 11 years old, this cemented his hatred toward the JedI and Republic and his devotion to the Empire.

The last time Gravus had seen Jabhat was back on Dromund Kass at the family estate and an argument between the two ensued over a misunderstanding. Jabhat while proud of his service to the Empire was keenly aware that many Sith looked down on him for being Force Blind but dared not do or say anything because of who his father was. Jabhat had wanted to be assigned to Taris under his fathers command but Gravus was adamant that was not happening but for different reasons then his son had thought. Remembering that incident Gravus shook his head.

"You are not serving on Taris under me son, I will not have it." Gravus told him

" Why? I am one of the best soldiers you would have. An asset from Intelligence could help you. You need me."

"No, and that is final Jabhat."

"It's because I am not force sensitive isn't it. You are ashamed of me. Was everything you told me growing up a lie? WAS IT?" Jabhat yelled at his father, anger bursting out

Feeling his anger through the force Gravus knew his son had misread what he told him. "No son, you know I am proud of you and your service to the Empire, I do not want you to serve under me because your talents are needed in more important areas of the war. Taris is a graveyard, you are better then that."

Pacing back and forth Jabhat finally got the point. "Why didn't you just say that in first place Father."

That night Gravus and Jabhat had dinner and the next morning he was off to Hutta.


	2. Chapter 2

Incoming Transmission *decryption accepted*

Father,

I am writing to you from Dromund Kass, and naturally it is raining. I have returned from Hutta and while I can not tell you much of my assignment but I can say it was successful. It seems my success on Hutta has caught the attention of Darth Jadus and I have been anointed his personal agent in rooting out the dissidents that are trying to bring down our glorious Empire. I am more than proud and pleased to hunt down these traitors and show them the full weight of Imperial Justice. It is nice to be home after the filth and stench of Hutta. That planet is a cess pool and I hope I never have to go there again. The only unfortunate part of my time on Hutta is Keeper hired an alien, a Rattaki name Kaliyo, and put her on my ship. He knows my views on aliens and despite this he ordered me to take her. Rest assured I will treat her as a slave and nothing better. I hope to have a week or so of leave and if I do will come to Taris to visit. I have my own personal starship now, so I will not be using normal transportation. I can't wait for you to see it, it is a beautiful ship.

Your faithful and loving son,

Jabhat

Son,

I am glad to hear your assignment on Hutta was a success for the Empire, I never had any doubts of your ability to serve the Empire and Emperor. Be wary of Darth Jadus, he has an affinity of ignoring Sith and promoting aliens in Imperial Intelligence. I see Keeper is continuing that trend by forcing that alien on you. Do not hesitate to show this Rattataki her place. However if Darth Jadus has appointed you as his personal agent do your best, he is a powerful ally to have on the Dark Council. I will inquire via Darth Mortis if he knows anything seeing as he is head of the Sphere of Justice and Law he might know more of what is going on behind the scenes. I am proud of you son, and if you wish you may come to Taris for a week. I will however expect you to not leave Toxic Lake Garrison if you do visit. Your mother would be proud of you son, as am I. I know I do not always show it or tell you but your service to the Empire has made me proud.

For the Empire,

Darth Gravus

Father,

By now I am sure you have heard about the assassination of Darth Jadus by one of the cells lead by this mysterious Eagle. Intelligence has been rocked by this and not being able to stop this from happening. Lord Jadus daughter, Darth Zhorrid has tasked me to find his killer. She is not convinced that it was the Eagle, she thinks it may have been a rival on the Dark Council, if it was a Dark Council member then that will be between her and that Darth. Keeper has sent me to Balmorra to begin rooting out the "Eagles" cells which means I will not be able to visit you anytime soon. I leave in the morning to begin the payback for this crime. I am still in shock that they were able to do this, it is unthinkable yet they pulled it off. I know Keeper is getting a lot of static from the Dark Council and many Council members are leaving Dromund Kass or fortifying themselves in their Estates to prevent this from happening to them. Please be careful Father, I could not stand to lose you. The only good thing to come out of this is Keeper promoted me to a Cipher Agent, Cipher Nine is my new designation. I have been told that I am the youngest Cipher in Intelligence history at 20. I know Mother is smiling down on me. I met a nice young lady, Watcher 2. She is witty, smart ( part of the breeding program in Intelligence)and beautiful. I wish things were different as I would court her but alas right now it is not to be. It is getting late and I will be leaving at 0430 to begin my mission to Balmorra. Take care of yourself Father, I love you.

Your faithful and loving son,

Jabhat also known as Cipher Nine


	3. Chapter 3

Jabhat landed at Sobrik Spaceport and after meeting with the Station Chief shot off a short letter to his father.

Father,

I have arrived on Balmorra, I can't say I am even remotely impressed with this planet. Why a highly trained and equipped Imperial Solider can not put down this rebellion is beyond me. I will have to go under cover to destroy a cell here that is connected to "The Eagle." I will update you when I can but I have no idea how long I will be unable to contact you. I hear the Republic effort on Taris is stalling, teach them that no one comes into Imperial Space, tries to take our planets and lives. Take care Father.

Cipher Nine

Darth Gravus read his son's recent letter about Balmorra and knew he would destroy this cell and in the end find out who and how they managed to assassinate Darth Jadus. While he didn't like not knowing when he would hear from Jabat again he realized that when he could, he would hear from him. He sent his son a message.

Jabhat finished off the droids and Republic guards in the installation that was holding Gray Star, the head of the Balmorran Cell. Instead of killing him he decided to lure him and see him captured. Now Sanjay was head of the "Terrorist" Cell but in reality the cell was now under the control of the Empire. All in all a mission well done but he knew this was just the start of a march to find out and kill "The Eagle." Seeing his holo beeping he knew a message was awaiting him and figured it was most likely from his father. Decrypting the message a holo image of his father appeared.

Son,

I know you may not be able to read this until your mission is completed. Things go well on Taris, we have the Republic pushed back into their base but they are trying to regroup. I have full confidence that you will root out this traitor The Eagle and punish him and his followers for betraying the Empire and daring to kill a member of the Dark Council. Your continued rise in Intelligence is no surprise to me, you have always been driven since you were a small child. I must say I am intrigued by this young lady Watcher 2 that you mentioned. While your life is your own, if things progress further I would like to meet her. I can come and go as I wish on Taris so coming to Dromund Kass is no issue and a break from this pitiful planet is welcome.

For the Empire,

Darth Gravus

Jabhat groaned at his fathers letter, the thought of him meeting Watcher 2 was not one he wanted to entertain in type of reality. He knew that Gravus was involved with his life and had been since his mother was killed. However at age 20 he had no desire to have his father involved at this level of his life. While he may not have a name anymore according to Imperial Intelligence don't try telling his father that. While it was nice to have a high ranking father, especially being force blind as he was, his ability to disappear was not an option. Shaking his head and laughing he composed a response to his father while awaiting his next assignment.


End file.
